Fire Emblem: Mia's Adventure
by Meowmeow04
Summary: Follow the story of Mia across the continent of Tellius and all the crazy stuff she comes across. It gets pretty damn crazy and fast.


_AN: I'm not sure if there any sexy fan fiction of Fire Emblem out there and I mean SEXY, so I decided I'd make one on my phone. Yeah I'm stuck in a car wreck at the moment, both my legs are crushed but the good news is my thumbs haven't fully melted off my hands yet, so I can type a very sexy fan fiction._

**Fire Emblem: Mia's Adventure**

Chapter One: Cream like You're Sinning

In the continent of Tellius, a very talented sword master named Mia was practicing her sword skills on a tree. DOOOSH SMMAAACKN CLINK. As she beat the tree up with her tiny forged silver sword named "Fucker Upper" she noticed a movement in the corner of her beautiful green eyes. Mia slowly made her way to a thicket to check out what was going on. To her surprise, her mercenary partners Boyd, Oscar, and Rrrrooooouuuulllf, was having a three way. (In case you didn't know, those three are siblings, Rolf being a stepbrother).

Mia couldn't believe her eyes; she never thought that something like this was happening. But she was pretty curious on what the brothers were going to do, so she stayed to watch, making sure she didn't get seen.

"Yeah, Oscar. Spread that little boys penis hole." said Boyd while he thugs on his muscular cock.

Rolf screams like a little girl but you could tell that he was enjoying it, by the way his eyes getting foggy and face turning red from embarrassment and excitement.

Mia was frozen by this act of "bonding" of the brothers. But couldn't help but get wet by the way Oscar salted and peppered Boyd's asshole as he proceeds to lick the shit out of it. She was getting extremely horny watching this and tightly grasping the handle of Fucker Upper. She is trying to stop herself from sinning by fingering herself on the spot. She had already had her panties soaked with her juices.

_AN: Okay back to the brothers for all you sick fucks. Yeah looking at you with your hand on your cock and toes shoved up your asshole._

Rolf being the smallest of the three decided to stab his brother Oscar in the leg with an arrow. Oscar freaked out like a normal person, but unlike a normal person he continued eating out Boyd's asshole and jerked his mossy dick faster; slightly tearing the skin. At this point Rolf had punctured his brother Oscar with three holes on both legs. Oscar slowly turning paler and paler due to blood and cum lost suddenly punched Rolf in the nipples. Rolf dropped his arrow in shock, "What was that for, Oscar?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing Rolf? Stabbing me wasn't in the agenda of Barrack Obama's award winning book; Incest is Wincest 2" yelled Oscar.

Rolf responds with a sad and apologetic look "I'm sorry Oscar; I just couldn't help myself but rid of all the god damn blacks, and those fucking mexicans. Will you forgive me? (On a serious note, I'm not racist, how can you be racist to people that aren't even real people? Mexicans aren't even people they are trash. Blacks only exist in the day time. So yeah, I'm not racist. You can't be towards those water downed sperms).

Mia couldn't help but nod her head in agreement to Rolf's response, even though no one can see her in the thicket.

Oscar stood up in silence, Boyd is salting up his butthole on that same time. As Oscar stood up, Rolf was still on his knees crying seamen out off his eyes. Oscar twisted his body as far left as he can and SMAAAACCK! Oscar bitch slap Rolf with his 18 inch pie filler. A trail of hot steamy jizz blinded one of Rolf's eyes. Oscar said, "That's your punishment, now let's get back to fuckin' and suckin' each other."

Oscar put on his lance knight helmet and walked towards his battle horse, Oprah. He brought the horse where Boyd and Rolf were performing the swaggiest 69 ever done. Oscar limping towards his brothers sudden yelled "attack me on my arrow holes!"

Boyd grabbed Oscar by the throat and pushed Oscar on the grounds. Oscar face turned purple from lack of air, he shriek out, "Penetrate me now!"

*pop!* Rolf pulled out his shivery cock from Boyd's mouth and proceeds to fuck his brother Oscar on his arrow wounds. "Aahhhhhh yessssss" Oscar moaned as he drooled from the intense pain and pleasure.

"Yeah you like that don't you?! This is how I'm going to treat every black and Mexican child when I see them. I want to scar that garbage of society."

"Umm hey bros, don't forget about your sexiest brother, let me join in on that" said Boyd with a deep voice.

Boyd eagerly assumes his position and pushed all of Oscar's leg muscles to the sides as he pounds Oscars arrow wound. Blood, cum, and salt water was everywhere. Oscar enjoyed the pain so much, that he decided to have Oprah fucks his biggest hole on his leg. The moment the horses' Wii remote made contact with Oscar's blood and guts, it got stiff. Stiffer than a steel lance. Oprah neighed like a lion, fucking the shit out of his master.

Mia, eyes widen in shock at this new development. She could see her breath in the cold air, as she breathes quietly. Then suddenly a hand covered her mouth and another hand grabs both her hands. She tried to squirm around, but the man holding her down had more strength than her. The man holding her, slowly leaned in from behind her and said "Shhhh keep quiet, I'm only her to watch the brothers. The man turned out to be Ike, the leader of her mercenary band. Ike losses his grip and sat next to Mia and watched the brothers and Oprah bang each other.

The two continued watching this spectacle, than Mia noticed Ike pulling his pants down.

Mia scoots away from Ike while grabbing her sword. "Don't you think about having your way with me" said Mia angrily.

Ike smirked and said "like I would want to fill your holes, I like men."

Mia's jaw dropped, "w-w-whaaaat? But you're the hero of Tellius. How can someone as manly as you like men?"

Ike put his finger on Mia's lips and said "shut the fuck up, ho. And let me enjoy the view."

Ike having his pants down, then grabbed his sword and popped out the tip of the handle of his sword, Ragnell. It was a fleshlight. The hilt of Ike's sword has a fleshlight and he then proceeds to masturbate with it. Ike sword was literally Ike's sword at that moment. Ike furiously fucked the shit out of his sword while watching the brothers fuck each other. . He was running out of breath like a mexican would run out of breath by being chased by the cops. Mia turned around and decided to watch the brothers again.

The instant her eyes were in the direction of the foursome; the siblings and the horse came in harmony.

"Uuuaaaghggghhjh"

Moaned the siblings.

Ike next to Mia, shit himself and accidentally sat on it than came.

Oscar's face was in a puddle of cum and blood where he drowned and died. Boyd stood up and approaches Oprah, grabbing a pouch on Oprah's saddle. Inside the pouch was a card and five dollars. The card reads: Dear Rolf, Happy birthday big man! I'm so happy that you haven't died yet from all our crazy missions that we do for mercenary work. Shinon told me you have improved a lot on your skills with a bow. I'm so proud of you. Anyways happy 12th birthday Rolf –Love Oscar & Boyd

Boyd handed the letter to Rolf, who was already fully clothed and was ready to head back to base. Rolf read the letter, tears fell from his face. He was touched by his brothers. In a sign of respect for his favorite brother Oscar, he unzipped his pants and slightly getting the skin of his shaft caught on the zipper. It bled but he didn't mind much, since he knew he had more important things to worry about. With cock in hand, he stood above Oscar's lifeless body and proceeds to jerk himself off. After 10 minutes of crying and yanking his cock romantically, he came like a pistol. Oscar was covered with shots of cum, it kind of looked like a seagull had diarrhea all over Oscar.

Boyd's than proceeds to slice the head of Oprah to fill his bloodlust. Boyd and Rolf put on their clothes and head towards the base again.

Mia noticed that if she stayed any longer they will find her, so she sprinted to base too. Ike however was trying to leave as well but he still had terds on his ass and realizes he had to clean himself up, before people start asking questions. (Or for you black people "Axe-ing questions"). Ike than wipe the butt cream off his ass with his hand and licking the poop off. After 5 minutes of this his butt and hands were clean. He too than headed back to the mercenary base.

To be continued. (maybe)


End file.
